Um eclipse encantador
by ClarisseDiAngeloCahill
Summary: Apolo/Ártemis Um baile idealizado por Afrodite no Solstício de Inverno. Máscaras. O que pode acontecer se você, pela primeira vez deixar seu coração mandar? Leiam por favor! E comentem!


POV Ártemis

Meus deuses! Que droga! Como se não bastasse ter que interromper uma caçada super-importante para vir ao Solstício de Inverno, Afrodite ainda nos inventa um baile! Sem contar que, pela cara psicopática de animação dela, parece que ela tem algum dos planos descabidos dela para juntar casais entranhos. Fala sério! Só a união de um homem (hurg!) com uma mulher já é algo repugnante, mas ultimamente ela tem feito combinações ridículas, como por exemplo: Hermes e Héstia. O deus viajante com a deusa do lar. Ah, faça-me o favor, né?! Sem contar que Héstia era uma deusa casta, o que, pelo jeito, não é mais. Não gosto nem de pensar nisso. Só que não deixa de ser engraçado imaginar o que tem na cabeça dela para pensar nessas combinações ridículas! O que vai ser hoje? Atena com Poseidon? Ha ha ha, é engraçado só de pensar! Só espero que ela não nos meta em encrenca! Ah! Claro, não posso esquecer de que esse baile sem noção ainda é de máscaras, que todos nós temos pares escolhidos por ela (o terror dos deuses!haha), que serão reconhecidos somente pela cor da roupa (escolhida por ela obviamente!) já que nós não fazemos a menor idéia de quem seja nosso respectivo acompanhante. Bom, o baile é à meia-noite. São 23:29h, vou começar a me arrumar. Já tomei banho, é só me vestir e arrumar meu cabelo. Não posso negar que o vestido é lindo, dourado e prateado, tomara-que-caia longo, justo na cintura, valorizando meu corpo. Minha máscara é bege com detalhes nas cores do vestido. Prendi meu cabelo em uma trança longa e já estava pronta. Fui seguindo os corredores do Olimpo em direção ao salão. Na porta, quem eu encontro? Hera, Afrodite e Circe, as mais fofoqueiras do mundo. Que azar!Além de tudo vou ter que fingir ser simpática com elas antes de entrar.

–Olá!

–Oi Timis! Esse vestido combinou com você!

–É verdade,vejam como essas cores ficaram bem nela!

–Obrigada,como vocês estão indo?

Que raiva, agora elas só vão falar de roupas e futilidades!

–Meninas, deixem-na entrar, creio que ela se divertirá muito hoje no baile!

Fiquei com medo de Afrodite, mas era minha deixa, não discuti. Entrei no salão, muitos casais dançavam. Busquei meu par rapidamente e logo o achei. Mesmo sendo eu, não pude conter esse pensamento: ele era lindo!

Enchanted

There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles,

Same old tired, lonely place,

Walls of insincerity,

Shifiting eyes and vacancy,

Vanished when I saw your face,

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.

Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me,

The playful conversation starts,

Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy,

And it was enchanting to meet you.

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.

This night is sparkling,

Don't you let it go.

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home,

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,

I was enchanted to meet you.

The lingering question kept me up,

2am, who do you love?

I wonder 'till I'm wide awake,

Now I'm pacing back and forth,

Wishing you were at my door,

I'd open up and you would say,

Hey, it was enchanted to meet you.

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you.

This night is sparkling,

Don't you let it go.

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home,

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,

This night is flawless,

Don't you let it go.

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone.

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,

I was enchanted to meet you.

This is me praying that this was the very first page,

Not where the storyline ends.

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon

"I was enchanted to meet you."

Please don't be in love with someone else.

Please don't have somebody waiting on you.

Please don't be in love with someone else.

Please don't have somebody waiting on you.

This night is sparkling,

Don't you let it go.

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home,

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,

This night is flawless,

Don't you let it go.

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone,

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,

I was enchanted to meet you.

Please don't be in love with someone else.

Please don't have somebody waiting on you.

Encantada

Lá estava eu novamente esta noite forçando o riso, fingindo sorrisos

Mesmo velho lugar, cansado solitário

Paredes de insinceridade

Olhares perdidos e vazio

Sumiram quando eu vi o seu rosto

Tudo o que posso dizer é que foi encantador conhece-lo

Seus olhos sussurraram "Já nos conhecemos?"

Do outro lado da sala sua silhueta começa a fazer sentido pra mim

A conversa brincalhona começa

Contra todas as suas observações rápidas como passar bilhetinhos

E foi encantador conhecê-lo

Tudo que posso dizer é que eu estava encantada em conhecê-lo

Esta noite está vibrante,

Não a deixe ir

Estou perplexa, corando todo o caminho até em casa

Vou passar a eternidade me perguntando se você sabia

Que eu estava encantada em conhecê-lo

A pergunta persistente me manteve acordada

02:00, quem você ama?

Pergunto-me até que eu esteja bem acordada

Agora estou para lá e para cá,

Querendo você à minha porta

Eu abriria e você diria

encantado em conhecê-la

Tudo o que sei é que eu estava encantado em conhecê-la

Esta noite está vibrante,

Não deixe-a fugir

Estou perplexa, corando todo o caminho até em casa

Vou passar a eternidade me perguntando se você sabia

Esta noite está perfeita,

Não deixe-a fugir

Estou perplexa, dançando sozinha

Vou passar a eternidade me perguntando se você sabia

Que eu estava encantada em conhecê-lo

Esta sou eu rezando para que essa seja a primeira página

Não onde a história termina

Meus pensamentos vão ecoar o seu nome até eu te ver de novo

Estas são as palavras que segurei ao ir embora cedo demais

Eu estava encantada em conhecê-lo

Por favor, não se apaixone por outra pessoa

Por favor, não tenha ninguém esperando por você

Por favor, não se apaixone por outra pessoa

Por favor, não tenha ninguém esperando por você

Esta noite está vibrante,

Não deixe-a fugir

Estou perplexa, corando todo o caminho até em casa

Vou passar a eternidade me perguntando se você sabia

Esta noite está perfeita,

Não deixe-a fugir

Estou perplexa, dançando sozinha

Vou passar a eternidade me perguntando se você sabia

Que eu estava encantada em conhecê-lo

Por favor, não se apaixone por outra pessoa

Por favor, não tenha ninguém esperando por você

Me aproximei e fui conversar com meu misterioso e belo par.

–Olá! Vejo que é você o acompanhante que Dite me separou!

–Olá! Prazer em conhecê-la!

Demos as mãos e foi, literalmente, mágico. Peraí, quem é você e o que fez com a Ártemis que conheço? Acorda garota, isso só pode ser mais uma das pirações da Dite, além de que ele esta uzando uma máscara, pode ser qualquer um, você não pode se deixar apaixo... Não, não é bom nem pensar nessa palavra, mas principalmente, não assim tão fácil, pode ser até seu pai! Não posso deixar isso acontecer, imagine-me gostando de meu próprio pai!

–Você não é meu pai,é?

–Quem seria esse sortudo senhor que possui uma filha tão bela? Queiram os deuses que seja eu!

–Zeus.

–Não, vejo que os deuses estão ocupados demais dançando para atender meu pedido. Embora seja meio obvio nossos pais, quase todos são filhos de Zeus, inclusive eu!

Não, não e não. Amando um irmão?! Se bem que incesto é a base do Olimpo... Mas você não o conhece, não sabe quem ele é e só falou com ele 5 minutos. Isso é loucura! Porém acho que amar é isso, Afrodite é louca.

–Quanta coincidência, ou nem tanta assim...

–É verdade... Vamos dançar?

–Vamos. Que estranho, não me lembro de conhecê-lo, pelo menos não alguém tão belo e galante como você...

Você enlouqueceu? Vai jogar fora milênios que ficou sendo uma deusa casta e líder das caçadoras? Vai jogar no lixo um juramento tão duradouro por 1 dia, até menos que isso? Essa pessoa que você nem sabe quem é vale tanto assim?...

–Creio que também não a conheço, ou talvez sim, conheço muitas pessoas embora nem todas tão lindas como você. Sou Apolo e você?

Claro... Apolo... Meu irmão gêmeo...

Sim, ele vale a pena... Esse juramento já durou tempo demais e aceitar o amor não é ser fraca como eu pensava antes, até hoje mesmo, é ser forte, aceitando todas as consequencias... Mas e se... Se ele não... Não me amar? Acho que vale a pena tentar conquistá-lo...

–Sou eu, Ártemis...

–Timis?WOW, você está linda e eu já disse isso e... er...bem, que bom que você veio e... isso é meio estranho, porque afinal...você não é meio contra a aproximação de seres do sexo masculino? Não que eu esteja reclamando, longe disso, é só que não parece você...

–Hahaha, sou eu sim é que hoje eu decidi que estava sendo radical demais em relação a esse juramento e...-aproximei-me da orelha dele-teve uma pessoa que me fez ver isso.

–Ah!É mesmo?-ele disse isso meio desanimado e agora até com um pouco de raiva-Quem?

–Não sei se posso...se devo dizer...Ele é alto, forte, bonito... Acho que desistirei de meu juramento... Quase não acredito que demorei tanto tempo para perceber que ele é perfeito para mim... Acho que estou amando...

Ele nos separou bruscamente e disse:

–Me desculpe, mas não estou me sentindo muito bem, obrigado, foi muito legal dançar com você, mas é melhor eu ir embora...

E ele foi se encaminhando para a varanda, que estava aberta, porém vazia. O céu está lindo hoje! Corri atrás dele e gritei:

–Espere!

Alcancei-o na varanda, segurei sua mão e sob as estrelas falei:

–Tem mais uma coisa sobre ele que você precisa saber...

–Timis, será que você ainda não percebeu que não estou legal e ...

Calei-o com o dedo,fiz sinal de silêncio para que parasse e disse:

–É você.

Ele sorriu e como quem não escuta ou não crê no que ouviu perguntou:

–O que disse?

–Que ele é você!

Ele me puxou para perto, segurou meu rosto com as mãos e na voz mais doce do mundo proferiu:

–Eu te amo!

–Eu te amo também!

Nos beijamos ali, foi maravilhoso e no céu vimos o que, com certeza, foi um eclipse encantador...


End file.
